<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper airplanes by Spaceprincealenko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493525">Paper airplanes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko'>Spaceprincealenko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker finds Lily folding up paper to quell her boredom and he suggests a little friendly competition to help with that.<br/>Prompt: High fiving so hard it hurts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff "Joker" Moreau &amp; Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_dany_t/gifts">Khaleesi_dany_t</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker wandered into the crew deck, the Normandy was going to be docked at the Citadel for a bit, which was perfect because he needed a coffee break. His eyes landed on Lily as he entered the mess hall, she was surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper and seemed to be focusing intently on folding the sheet in front of her. Where she found paper he wasn’t sure but his bigger question was why she was folding it in the first place. “What’s the Commander’s little sis up to today?” he asked as he took a seat across from her. </p><p>“Folding a paper airplane.” She told him without looking up, her brow furrowed in concentration. </p><p>Of the answers he expected to get that wasn’t one of them “A paper airplane?”</p><p>“Did I stutter?” She responded, clearly annoyed. With him or the paper he wasn’t sure and it certainly could’ve been both. </p><p>“Okay, follow up question.”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes “What is it?”</p><p>“Why?” He knew she got bored easily but was she truly that starved for entertainment?</p><p>Lily let out a combination of an annoyed groan and a sigh “Because, I’m teaching myself origami but I got fed up with the tiny dragon I was making for Aiden and decided to do this instead.”</p><p>Her answers only presented him with more questions which was unfortunate because he knew how much she hated questions. “A dragon?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s red and I thought it matched the one on his armor.” She looked up, the annoyance on her face making it clear the paper was no longer the one getting on her nerves. “Now are you done with your questions? Because last time I checked I wasn’t a damn Avina terminal.” Thank god for that, she probably would’ve been reprogrammed a dozen times if she were.  </p><p>Joker looked at the pile of paper then back at her “Ya know Lily, if you’re bored I have an idea.”</p><p>“What could that possibly be?” </p><p>“Paper airplane contest.” </p><p>Lily froze, slowly looking up at him “You’re on.” he could see the fire in her eyes, Lily was a competitive person by nature and sure ‘flying’ a paper airplane was much different than flying a war ship but what was wrong with a little friendly competition. “I’ll start a timer,” she said, pulling up her omni-tool “five minutes to make five paper airplanes, sound fair?” </p><p>“Bring it.” </p><p>Kaidan hummed to himself as he strolled into the mess hall after finishing up his last spectre report for the council, his day was going well until he heard “Ohhh Kaiiidaaan!” stopping him in his tracks, the sing song voice coming from none other than his lovely girlfriend, Lily. </p><p>Kaidan turned around with a smile on his face “Hi honey.” </p><p>Lily lightly gripped the front of his jacket “Hi baby, say, do you have a moment?” she asked, smiling up at him.</p><p>“Of course, what do you need?” he asked, taking note of Joker standing behind her holding...paper airplanes? That’s odd, but he didn’t have the chance to ask before Lily presented him with her request. <br/>“Joker and I were going to go down to the cargo bay and have a paper airplane contest.” well that answered that question.</p><p>“Okay, and you need me for…?”</p><p>“Judge! Or the referee, depends on how much fun I'm having.”  Lily always had a little too much fun with contests or competitions of any sort so it probably was for the best that he went with them, since there were only two people that could handle her. Either him or her brother, who at the moment was running around the Citadel. </p><p>“Alright let’s go.” unsurprisingly it wasn’t hard to convince him, Kaidan could never say no to Lily. </p><p> Joker dumped all the planes onto the weapons bench, a crumpled piece of paper falling onto the floor “Huh, how did that get there?” </p><p>Kaidan bent to pick it up but Lily snatchted it before he could “Because it’s a plane.” she stated matter of fact, confusing both men. </p><p>“It’s a….what?” Joker asked, he knew she had a few screws loose but maybe he underestimated just how many.</p><p>Lily turned the ball around and showed them a red ‘P’ she had written on it “See!”</p><p>Kaidan and Joker looked at each other then back at Lily “Does...does the P stand for ‘plane’?” Kaidan asked, worried about what the answer would be.</p><p>“Yup!” she grinned.</p><p>The two men looked at her silence, their brow furrowed in confusion and their jaws dropped in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah okay.” Joker said nodding, looking down at the rest of the folded paper on the weapons bench.</p><p>“Why not?” Kaidan said, exasperated as he nodded along with him.</p><p>If there was one thing Lily was good at it was confusing people, they knew her long enough by now that they were used to the off the wall things she would say but sometimes she surprised them, this was one of those times. </p><p>“Okay you two, whenever you’re ready.” Kaidan said as he walked off, hoping Lily wouldn’t get too competitive, he wasn’t counting on it though. <br/>----------------<br/>Aiden walked into the crew deck, the silence making him uneasy, usually his sister could be found down here and he hadn’t seen her on the Citadel at all, so where was she? </p><p>“Hey, Edi, any idea as to where Major Shepard or Alenko are?” He asked over the comm, perks of having a ship AI. </p><p>“Yes, they are both in the cargo deck with Jeff.” She informed him.</p><p>“The cargo deck?” Why were they there? And with his pilot of all people, only one way to find out. “Thank you Edi, that’s all.”  he said as he turned right back around and into the elevator. <br/>“Fuck yeah!” He heard Lily cheer as her “plane” rolled past Joker’s as they both fell to the metal floor.</p><p>“There is no way that should count, it’s not even a plane.” Joke argured, pointing at it. </p><p>“It is if I say so.” she argued back “right Kaidan?”</p><p>“He’s your boyfriend of course he’s going to agree with you.” </p><p>“What are you two bickering about?” Aiden asked as he walked over to them.</p><p>Kaidan sighed “She’s trying to convince us that a ball of paper is an airplane.” he explained.</p><p>“Because of course she is.” Aiden said, seemingly unfazed. </p><p>Aiden walked over to both pieces of paper, picking up the ball “I hate to say it Lil but i’m gonna give it to Joker, this isn't a plane, but nice try.” </p><p>“Betrayed by my own brother!” She gasped in disbelief.</p><p>“No hard feelings?” Joker asked, offering a high five.</p><p>Lily stared at him, before giving what he thought was a genuine, friendly smile “Of course.” but he soon discovered there was nothing friendly about it as she hit his hand as hard as she could, making her own hand sting in the process but it was well worth it.</p><p>“Ow!” Joker exclaimed as he gripped it, holding it protectively against his chest, it didn’t feel like anything had broken, thank god for that.</p><p>Aiden sighed “Lily I really would appreciate it if you didn’t try and break my pilot, please.”</p><p>“We have Edi.” She said with a shrug.</p><p>“That’s not…” He ran a hand down his face “Joker are you okay?”</p><p>He shook out his hand, trying to get the stinging to go away “Just peachy Commander.” </p><p>“Glad to hear it, I plan to leave so head to the cockpit ASAP.” he ordered, earning a salute as Joker walked off. </p><p>“Lily, clean this up.” He gestured to the paper on the floor.</p><p>“Aye, aye sir…” She said, rolling her eyes like usual.</p><p>“And Kaidan...good to see you.”</p><p>Kaidan nodded “You too sir.” He wasn’t sure what prompted all this and he didn’t have the energy to ask but he figured much like Joker’s hand, he was just an unfortunate casualty. Like anyone Lily considered close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>